


Win Safe

by alicat54c



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Episode: s01e05 Fail Safe, Gen, LoT spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-21 17:01:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6059095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alicat54c/pseuds/alicat54c
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You heroes, always so ready to hurt yourselves, when really you should be focused on hurting your enemies.” Cold drawled.</p><p>aka: How failsafe should have ended</p>
            </blockquote>





	Win Safe

…

“You heroes, always so ready to hurt yourselves, when really you should be focused on hurting your enemies.” Cold drawled.

Rip turned on the thief with a long suffering glare. “And what would you suggest, Mr. Snart?”

The answering grin was all fang. “Thought you’d never ask.”  
…

Thus it was that Cold and Jax snuck into the prison, the younger man hidden under a tarp. Crawling through the ducts, they made their way to where Professor Stein was being coerced into revealing the secret to Firestorm.

“Jackson! You’re here!”

“Of course, killing you would have killed me too, after all!”

Keeping the guards away with his cold gun, long enough for the two halves of Firestorm to join up was child’s play.

The only hiccup came when Miss Soviet tried to stop them.

Right on schedule, a bullet broke through the window, straight into the back of the scientist’s skull. She dropped in the middle of her speech, like a cut stringed puppet.

“Nice shot, Sara.” Cold said into his communicator.

“Thanks.” Came her reply.

The thief turned to the professor. “Now if you and Jax wouldn’t mind blasting our way to the Jump Ship, we can pick up the rest of our team be gone before morning.”  
…

Thus it was that the Legends crew really didn’t fuck up the time stream., for once.

The end.


End file.
